Interrupciones
by Onmyuji
Summary: Frederick no volvería, jamás de los jamases, a obedecer una orden de la princesa Lissa, que involucrara a cierto hermano suyo y su esposa-estratega juntos—. Por todos los Dioses, ¿qué tiene qué hacer uno para tener un momento a solas con su esposa?


**Disclaimer:** _Fire Emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems_.

* * *

**Interrupciones**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

Frederick tenía un _pequeño_ gran problema con Lissa, princesa de Ylisse y a quien servía con gusto y dedicación. No era como si nunca hubiese discutido el asunto con su anterior regidora, lady Emmeryn, ni siquiera con su actual Exalt, Chrom. Pero era un asunto que se salía de sus manos, ya que la joven y rubia princesa adoraba poner a prueba su temple, una y otra vez.

Y es que la princesa tenía una especie de debilidad por jugarle bromas y meterlo en predicamentos que él, siendo todo un caballero, no siempre sabía cómo resolver.

Sí, Frederick tenía un _gran_ pequeño problema con Lissa.

—¡Oh, Frederick! ¡Qué gusto encontrarte! —La princesa se acercó a él tan rápido como pudo, corriendo desde el otro lado del campamento. Frederick, que hasta ese momento se encontraba revisando que todo para la cena de esa noche estuviera en perfecto orden y las cosas se desarrollaran sin el menor de los contratiempos; se giró a donde venía el llamado y respiró pesado y profundo antes de sentirla cerca.

—¿Me necesitaba, Miladi? —Aún era servidor de ella y, por tanto, tenía que responder a sus necesidades, como promesa hecha a lady Emmeryn.

—¡Oh, Frederick! —Ella se detuvo al estar tan cerca de él, poniendo las manos en sus rodillas y respirando profundo para recuperar un poco de aire. Por el tono dramático de la princesa, el caballero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera Lissa hablando con seriedad o sólo estuviese fingiendo, pero lo dejó pasar—. Chrom y Robin estaban buscándote hace unos minutos; necesitan tu ayuda urgentemente.

Generalmente, las palabras _'Chrom'_, _'buscar'_ y _'necesitar'_ en la misma oración, tenía un impacto alarmador en el caballero de castaños cabellos. Era comprensible que Lissa gustara de ponerlo en tales aprietos, pues Frederick dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos y apuró los pasos.

—Miladi, dígame, ¿dónde se encuentra Milord?

—¡En su tienda! —Alcanzó a gritar Lissa cuando Frederick ya había echado a correr entre las tiendas del campamento buscando la tienda real de su majestad Chrom; tienda que encontró al otro lado del campamento, un poco más alejada de las demás tiendas, y un poco más grande también.

Al sentirse cerca, Frederick se sintió un paso más cerca de cumplir las exigencias de su señor y sin detenerse a llamar antes de entrar, abrió la cortina de la tienda para ingresar en su interior.

—¡Milord! —Y las palabras de Frederick murieron en su boca cuando al buscar señal alguna de Chrom, lo encontró unos metros más allá, en compañía de Robin, su esposa y ahora reina de Ylisse.

Ella en ropa interior, las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su alteza y él sobre ella, aún con su ropa, pero claramente sin algunos de sus atavíos reales y claras intenciones de tener privacidad. Ambos observaron al caballero en silencio, interrumpiendo sus actividades y enrojeciendo cual tomates maduros.

Entonces ambos fueron conscientes de la desnudez de ella y Chrom se movió sobre ella, para evitar que su compañero la viera más, mientras Robin soltaba un chillido avergonzado y se cubría—. ¡Frederick!

Pareció una eternidad lo que a Frederick le tomó retomar la compostura y carraspeando la garganta mientras era echado de la tienda, dio la media vuelta y enrojeciendo también, de la vergüenza, dio un paso de salida—. Lamento haberlos interrumpido, Milord, me aseguraré de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir. —No esperó que Chrom o Robin dijeran más nada, simplemente salió a paso veloz de la tienda y al estar fuera, respiró profundamente avergonzado.

—Por todos los Dioses, ¿qué tiene qué hacer uno para tener un momento a solas con su esposa?

_«Oh, diantres»_. La había hecho grande esta vez. Y no sólo eso, sino que ahora se sentía más avergonzado que antes. ¿Cómo se suponía que vería a los ojos a su reina para extenderle sus más sinceras disculpas?

A lo lejos, pudo ver a la princesa Lissa riendo con todas sus fuerzas ante su rostro lleno de angustia por el predicamento. Así fue que Frederick descubrió que la princesa lo había hecho. _De nuevo_.

Pero se había acabado. Esta era la última. Porque Frederick no volvería, jamás de los jamases, a obedecer una orden de la princesa Lissa, que involucrara a cierto hermano suyo y su esposa-estratega juntos.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, pues este fanfic me gustó mucho de escribir xD fue muy divertido y lindo y me inspiraron un montón de imágenes en pixiv y tumblr, así que este es el resultado de fangirlear a estos dos xD y luego está el elemento Frederick, que no puede vivir sin servir a Chrom y me pareció una buena adición a la ecuación XD

Y esperen pronto más, que tengo un montón de fics de esta pareja a la espera de publicarse ;) y todos los que aún planeo escribir :D

¿Qué les pareció la ortografía, la redacción, los personajes? :D sus comentarios son inspiración para mí :D

Espero leerles pronto :)

**_Onmi._**


End file.
